In general, a flat panel display device such as a PDP or a LCD is equipped with an antireflection film for minimizing the reflection of light incident from the outside.
As a method for minimizing the reflection of light, there exist a method (anti-glare: AG coating) in which a filler such as an inorganic fine particle is dispersed in a resin and coated onto a substrate film to impart irregularities; a method (anti-reflection: AR coating) of using interference of light by forming a plurality of layers having different refractive indexes on a substrate film; a method for mixing them, etc.
Among them, in the case of the AG coating, the absolute amount of reflected light is equivalent to that of a general hard coating, but a low reflection effect can be obtained by reducing the amount of light entering the eye using light scattering through surface irregularities.
However, since the AG coating has poor screen sharpness due to the surface irregularities, many studies on AR coating have recently been conducted.
As for a film using the AR coating, a multi-layer structure in which a hard coating layer (high refractive index layer), a low reflective coating layer, and the like are laminated on a substrate film has been commercialized.
However, the method of forming a plurality of layers as described above has disadvantages in that as the process for forming each layer is performed separately, the interlayer adhesion force (interfacial adhesion) is weak and the scratch resistance is low.
Accordingly, many studies have been conducted to reduce the absolute reflection amount of light incident from the outside and to improve the scratch resistance of the surface, but the degree of improvement in physical properties resulting therefrom is insufficient.
In addition, a method of adding a component such as an inorganic filler to enhance the scratch resistance of a polymer film applied to an antireflection film is known. According to this method, alkali resistance of the polymer film is greatly lowered, and thus there was a limitation that it is not appropriate to apply to the manufacturing process of a polarizing plate and the like.